1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a radio broadcast receiving apparatus to detect a frequency at which a receivable broadcast is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for allowing a radio broadcast receiving apparatus to detect a frequency at which a receivable broadcast is performed, a technique is known in which the radio broadcast receiving apparatus searches for a frequency at which a value of reception strength (S meter value) is greater than a predetermined threshold value and is greater than a value of reception strength at a frequency adjacent to the frequency by one step. During the search, the radio broadcast receiving apparatus changes the frequency in predetermined steps and determines a retrieved frequency as a frequency at which a receivable broadcast is performed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340004).